Sleeping on the job
by sassyfras
Summary: When Kick breaks his mom's antique vase, it's up to him to pay for it. Will he be able to pay for it or will he get grounded?
1. The Vase

One day Kick and Gunther were sitting on the couch bored out of their minds. It was raining outside so they couldn't do any outdoor activities like sports or stunts.

"I'm bored," said Gunther.

"Me too," said Kick.

"So, what do you want to do?" Gunther asked Kick.

"Well, there's not much we can do," said Kick.

"We could play on the computer or play with our game boys," said Gunther.

"No, I want to do something active, something that pumps the adrenaline," said Kick.

"We could do a stunt," said Gunther.

"Hello? Don't you see the rain outside?" said Kick.

"Yes, but we could do an indoor stunt," said Gunther.

"Gunther, you're a genus! Oh, wait there's only one problem," said Kick.

"What's that?" said Gunther.

"I'm not allowed to do stunts in the house. My mom and dad said so," said Kick.

"But your mom and dad aren't here, and neither are Brad and Brianna. There all at Brianna's Beauty pageant," said Gunther.

"I know but what if we break something," said Kick.

"We're not going to break anything. Come on Kick, please?" said Gunther.

"Well, ok, but just this one time," said Kick.

"Great! What stunt are we going to do?" asked Gunther.

"You'll see," said Kick.

Kick ran upstairs to get Ol' Blue, his most prized skate board. Gunther followed close behind him.

After he got Ol' Blue, he put it on the top of the stairs and stood on it.

"Gunther, give me a push," said Kick.

"You want me to push you down the stairs on a skate board?" said Gunther. "Oh, yeah," said Kick.

"Ok, if you insist," said Gunther.

Gunther pushed Kick down the stairs. Kick skate boarded down the stair and tried to turn before he hit the coffee table but he was going too fast. He ran right into the coffee table and knocked over the antique vase that was sitting on it. The vase shattered into a million pieces.

"Aww, Biscuits," said Kick.

Gunther ran down the stairs to make sure Kick was ok.

"Kick are you hurt?" Gunther said in a panic.

"No, but I will be when my mom and dad get home," said Kick.

"What do you mean?" said Gunther.

"See for yourself," said Kick.

Gunther looked down at the shattered vase.

"Oh, I see the problem now," said Gunther.

"We have to fix this vase before my parents get home," said Kick. Kick turned to face Gunther.

"Gunther, you stay here and keep watch for my parents while I go get the glue," said Kick.

"You've got it," said Gunther.

Kick ran into the kitchen to find the glue.

"Uh, Kick, what's the signal for your parents are here," said Gunther.

"How about the parents are here," said Kick.

"Well, then the parents are here," said Gunther.

"What! Already!" said Kick starting to panic.

Kick ran to the window. Kick saw his mom's car pulling into the driveway.

"Gunther! Quick! Hide the vase!" said Kick.

"But won't your parents notice the vase is missing?" said Gunther.

"There's no time for questions! Just hide it!" said Kick.

Gunther and Kick frantically searched for a place to hide the shatter vase. They swept it under the carpet and pretend like nothing happened.

Kick's parents walked into the room with Brad and Brianna by their sides.

"Hi sweetie! How did everything go?" said Kick's mom when she walked into the room.

"Everything went fine mom," said Kick.

"Yeah! It's not like we broke something or anything," said Gunther.

Kick elbowed Gunther in the ribs so he wouldn't spill the beans.

"Ow!" Gunther yelped painfully.

"That's great son," said Kick's Dad.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," said Kick's mom.

Kick's mom started to walk into the kitchen when she stepped on a lump in the rug.

"What's this big lump in the rug?" said Kick's 's mom. She lifted up the rug and found her most prized antique vase shattered into pieces.

"Kick, why is my antique vase broken under the rug?" said Kick's mom.

"Well, uh, it's because uh...," Kick started to say.

"And don't try to lie your way out of this one," said Kick's dad.

"Ok I admit it, I broke the vase because I was doing a stunt in the house," said Kick.

"You did a stunt in the house," said Kick's Dad angrily.

"Yes, but only because Gunther told me too," said Kick.

"Hey!" said Gunther.

"Well you did," said Kick.

"Oh I see it's Gunther's fault, and was he the one who did the stunt?" said Kick's Dad.

"No, but..." Kick started to say.

"And was he the one that broke the vase?" said Kick's Dad.

"No, but...but..." Kick started to say again.

"Then how was it his fault?" said Kick's dad.

"Because he told me to do it," said Kick.

"If he told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" said Kick's Dad.

"I guess not," said Kick.

"Kick, I'm sorry but your grounded. That means no stunts, no TV., no nothing. Just school, homework, bed," said Kick's mom.

"Mom, please, I can't get grounded again. I'll do anything else. Last time I got grounded it was terrible," said Kick.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you broke the rules," said Kick's dad.

"Isn't there something else I can do," said Kick.

"Well, I guess there is one thing," said Kick's dad.

"What! I'll do anything!" said Kick.

"We won't ground you if you can find a way to pay for the vase," said Kick's mom.

"What! I have to pay for it?," said Kick.

"It's either that or your grounded," said Kick's Dad


	2. Getting the Job

The next day after school Kick and Gunther were in Kick's room trying to figure out a way for Kick to pay for the vase.

"I'm sorry I almost got you grounded, Kick," said Gunther.

"That's ok Gunther. It isn't all your fault. I didn't have to listen to you," said Kick.

"I guess your right," said Gunther.

"We have to figure out a way for me to pay for the vase," said Kick.

"You could get a job," said Gunther.

"What! No way! I'm a daredevil and daredevils do not get jobs," said Kick.

"Well, you either get a job or get grounded," said Gunther.

"I guess your right," said Kick.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you start your job," said Gunther.

"Yeah but what job am I going to get?" said Kick.

"Let's go check the newspaper," said Gunther.

"Great idea," said Kick.

Kick and Gunther went downstairs to get the days newspaper. When they got the news paper, they went back up to Kick's room to look for jobs.

"Hey, there's a job as a Fast food server at The Burger Joint. It's every night at six o'clock. It ends at six thirty AM and starts tonight," said Gunther.

"A night job? That sounds right up my alley," said Kick.

"Won't you be tired at school tomorrow?" said Gunther.

"Nonsense! Kick Buttowski never gets tired," said Kick.

"What ever you say, Kick,"said Gunther.

"Well, we should go up to The Burger Joint and ask if I can have the job," said Kick.

"Yeah! Let's ask your mom if she will drive us up there," said Gunther.

"Ok," said Kick.

Kick and Gunther went downstairs to ask Kick's mom if she will drive them to The Burger Joint.

"Mom, will you drive us to The Burger Joint?" asked Kick when they got downstairs.

"Sure, sweetie. Why do you ask?" said Kick's mom.

"I'm going to get a job there to pay for the vase I broke. It starts at tonight at six and ends at six thirty AM. It's a seven day a week job," said Kick.

"A night job? That sounds right up your ally," said Kick's mom.

"That's what I said," said Kick.

"Ok, sweetie. Let's go," said Kick's mom said.

"What about Gunther?" said Kick. "He can come too," said Kick's mom.

On that note, Kick's mom drove Kick and Gunther to The Burger Joint.

"I'll wait in the car, sweetie," said Kick's mom, when the got to the restaurant.

"Ok, see ya in a minute. Come on, Gunther. said Kick.

"Coming," said Gunther.

Kick walked up to the counter at The Burger Joint. Kick, being short, was barely tall enough to reach the counter.

"Welcome to The Burger Joint. May I take your order?" said the man at the counter.

"We didn't come here to eat. We came here to get a job," said Kick.

"Wait, you both want a job?" said the man.

"Nope, just him," said Gunther.

"Ok then, right this way I will take you to see the manager," said the man.

Kick and Gunther followed the man to the manager's office behind the counter.

"Mr. Frankfort. It's Joseph. May I come in?" said Joseph when they got to the office.

"Yes, please come in," said Mr. Frankfort.

Joseph opened the door and they all walked in.

"What do you need Joseph?" Mr. Frankfort asked.

"This young man would like a job here at The Burger Joint. Would you be willing to hire him?" asked Joseph.

"Well, we do need someone to man the drive through window, said Mr. Frankfort.

"So was that a yes?" said Kick.

"Yep. Your hired," said Mr. Frankfort. "Yes!" said Kick.

"Just tell me your name and age," said Mr. Frankfort.

"The names Kick. Kick Buttowski. I'm twelve years old, sir," said Kick.

"Please, call me Mr. Frankfort," said Mr. Frankfort.

"Ok. I will," said Kick.

"Be here tonight at six. Don't be late," said Mr. Frankfort.

"Yes sir Mr. Frankfort," said Kick.

"Well we should go now. Your mom is waiting for us," said Gunther.

"Your right, Gunther. See you tonight Mr. Frankfort," said Kick.

"See ya, Kick," said Mr. Frankfort.

Kick and Gunther made their way back to Kick's mom's car.

"Did you get the job, sweetie?" Kick's mom asked when they got back in the car.

"Yep, sure did," said Kick.

"That's great, sweetie," said Kick's mom.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the way home.


	3. Tiredness

That evening at around five forty five Kick was ready to go to his new job.

"Mom! I'm ready to go," said Kick.

"Ok sweetie," said Kick's mom.

Kick's mom drove Kick up to The Burger Joint. After Kick was dropped off, he went inside to check into his new job. When he got to the counter, he saw that Joseph was still there.

"Hey Joseph! I'm here to check in for my new job," said Kick.

"Ah yes, right this way Mr. Buttowski," said Joseph.

Joseph led Kick into the manager's office.

"Good to see you, Kick. Are you ready to start your new job?" said Mr. Frankfort.

"Kick Buttowski is always ready," said Kick.

"Good. I'll show you the drive through window where you will work," said Mr. Frankfort.

Mr. Frankfort led Kick to the drive through window that was located in the kitchen.

"This is where you will man the drive through window, Mr. Frankfort said when they got there.

"Great! Uh... How does it work?" Kick asked.

"All you have to do is put these ear phones on and talk into the microphone that's attached to it when you see a customer. Then the customer will place his or her order and Joseph here will cook the food. Then after Joseph cooks the food he will take it and give it to the customer, said Mr. Frankfort.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. I sit here with these headphones on and when I see a customer I talk into this microphone attached to the headphones. Then, after the customer orders, I tell Joseph what they ordered and he will take care of the rest?" said Kick.

"Yep! You've got it," said Mr. Frankfort.

"Well that sounds easy enough," said Kick.

"Good! I'm glad you understand what to do. Well I'm going back to my office. Let me know if you need anything," said Mr. Frankfort.

"Will do," said Kick.

Mr. Frankfort left the room and Joseph and Kick were left alone. Kick sat at the drive through window and waited for a costumer. Around six thirty, Kick got his first customer.

"Welcome to The Burger Joint. May I take your order," Kick said to the customer.

"Yes, may I have two double cheese burgers both with fries and cokes?" said the customer.

"Yep! You sure can!" said Kick. Kick turned around to face Joseph.

"We need two double cheese burgers both with fries and cokes," Kick said to Joseph.

"Coming right up," said Joseph.

"And how much would all that cost?" Kick asked. Joseph checked the price on the cash register.

"Thirteen dollars and Fifty one cents," said Joseph.

"That will be thirteen dollars and fifty one cents," Kick said to the customer. The customer moved up to the next window.

After Kick took thirty five other customers orders, he started to get sleepy. His eyelids started to get heavy. He tried his best to stay awake, but he was too exhausted. Finally, at around one o'clock in the morning, Kick fell into a deep sleep.

Kick felt someone shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes he saw Joseph trying to wake him up.

"Kick. Wake up Kick," he was saying.

"What? Huh? I'm awake! I'm awake!" Kick said.

"Yeah you should have been awake thirty minutes ago," said Joseph.

"What time is it?" Kick asked.

"One thirty. We still have four hours and thirty minutes until our shift is over," said Joseph.

"I don't know if I can stay awake that long," said Kick.

"Well, you better. If Mr. Frankfort sees you sleeping on the job you'll get fired," said Joseph.

"I don't want to get fired," said Kick.

"Then at least try to stay awake," said Joseph.

"Ok, I'll try," said Kick.

The hours dragged by as Kick tried to stay awake for the rest of his shift. Hour after hour. Customer after customer. Finally, at six thirty AM, Mr. Frankfort told Kick he could go home.

Kick slowly walked out of The Burger Joint to wait for his mom to pick him and take him to school.

"Hi honey. How was your first day on the job?" his mom asked him when he got in the car.

"It went well," Kick said with a yawn.

"Are you ok, honey?" said Kicks mom.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired from work," said Kick, yawning again.

"Ok as long as your sure," said Kicks mom.

Kick tried to stay awake in the car, but he was too exhausted from work. Kick ended up falling asleep again.

"Kick sweetie, are you feeling ok?" he heard a voice say.

He opened his eyes to see his mother trying to wake him up.

"Kick, are you sure you're feeling ok?" she said when he woke up.

"I told you I'm fine mom," Kick said in an exhausted tone.

"Ok, as long as your sure. Have a great day sweetie," said Kick's mom.

"Thanks," said Kick with yawn.

Kick sluggishly walked into school and headed straight for his locker. Kick saw Gunther in the hallway on the way to his locker. Gunther walked over to him to say hi.

"Hey Kick! How was your job last night?" he asked him.

"It was ok," said Kick yawning once again.

"Wow Kick! You look exhausted," said Gunther.

"I am exhausted. I hope I can stay awake today," Kick said sluggishly.

"Lets hope so. Well, we should get to class. It's almost time for our first period class," said Gunther.

"Ok," said Kick, yawning again.

Kick sluggishly followed Gunther to Ms. Fitzpatrick's classroom. When they got to the classroom, they both sat in their normal seats. Ms. Fitzpatrick, was writing down the day's schedule on the chalk board.

"Now, today class we will be learning about the civil war," said Ms. Fitzpatrick. Ms. Fitzpatrick wrote the words civil war on the chalk board.

Kick tried to stay awake while Mrs. Fitzpatrick taught the class about the civil war but he was so sleepy he could barely keep his eyes open. Kick ended up falling asleep again.

"Now who can tell me what year the civil war started in?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked while Kick was asleep Fitzpatrick noticed that Kick was asleep.

"Mr. Buttowski," she said angrily.

Kick continued to sleep.

"Mr. Buttowski," she said again. Kick still continued to sleep.

"Mr. Buttowski!" she said, this time almost yelling. Kick finally woke up.

"Huh? What?" Kick said. Kick saw Ms. Fitzpatrick looking at him angrily.

"Uh, hi Ms. Fitzpatrick. Lovely day isn't it?" Kick said nervously.

"There is no sleeping in my classroom, Mr. Buttowski and if it happens again I will give you an extra work sheet to do. Understand?" Ms. Fitzpatrick said angrily.

"Yes Ms. Fitzpatrick," said Kick.

Ms. Fitzpatrick went back to the chalkboard and continued to teach the class.

Kick tried to pay attention, but he was too exhausted. He started to fall asleep again, but he woke himself up, remembering what Ms. Fitzpatrick said about giving him extra homework.

The rest of the day dragged on, as Kick tried his best to stay awake in his classes. By lunch time, he had fallen asleep twice in Math, Once in English, and another time in science.

"What do you have for lunch today, Kick?" Gunther asked at the lunch table.

He noticed that Kick had once again fallen asleep.

"Kick, wake up Kick," Gunther said, shaking him awake.

"Huh? What happened?" said Kick.

"You fell asleep again," said Gunther.

"Again? That's the sixth time today," said Kick with a yawn.

"I know," said Gunther.

"I've got to figure out a way to stay awake during class," said Kick sluggishly.

"Why don't you just quit your job and get another one?" said Gunther.

"I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't stop working until I got the one thousand dollars I owe my mom for the vase," said Kick tiredly.

"Well, a promise is a promise," said Gunther.

"That's what I'm saying," said Kick.

The lunch bell rang which meant it was for Kick to go to his next class.

"Well, see ya later Kick," said Gunther.

"Ok," said Kick.

Kick sluggishly walked to his next class.


	4. Homework Struggle

**OMG guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating. I feel really guilty. Chapter four is finally up and I will make updates much more frequent. Once again, I apologize. Anyway, enjoy the story and please R&R! Thanks!**

Kick's next class was art which was usually fun for him. He wanted to stay awake and concentrate on his art project but he was too exhausted from work. Kick was relieved when the bell rang which meant it was time to go to his next and final class.

Kick's last class was computer class. Kick fell asleep during that class too. When the bell finally rang, Kick immediately left the class room and went out to carpool line to wait for his mom to pick him up. Gunther was already there by the time he got out there.

"Hey Kick! Don't forget I'm riding home with you so we can do our homework together," Gunther reminded him.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget," said Kick in a tired voice.

Kick saw his mom pull up to the front of the carpool line.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave. Come on, Kick," said Gunther.

"Coming," said Kick.

Kick sluggishly followed Gunther to his mom's car.

"Hey kids! How was school today?" Kick's mom asked when they got in the car.

"Great!" said Gunther.

"It was ok," said Kick sluggishly.

"Wow, Kick! You look even more tired than before! Maybe you should take a nap when you get home," Kick's mom suggested.

"Aren't I a little too old to take naps?" said Kick, yawning once again.

"Kick! You're never too old to take naps! I still take naps when I'm tired," said Gunther, chiming into the conversation.

"Yeah, but I've got homework," said Kick, attempting to make an excuse.

"Then take a nap after you do your homework," Gunther suggested.

"What about my job?" Kick reminded Gunther.

"You don't have to leave for your job until 6:45," said Gunther.

"I'll see if I have time," said Kick. Kicks mom rolled her eyes, knowing her son was just making excuses. When they got home and the car was stopped, Gunther and Kick got out of the car.

"Come on Kick! The sooner we get our home work done, the sooner you can take a nap!" Gunther said, opening the door and heading inside.

Kick scowled as he walked inside. Naps were for babies. Not daredevils. As tired as he was, he didn't want to take a nap.

"I'm not taking a nap!" Kick said stubbornly, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Ok, Kick! But don't say we didn't warn you!" Gunther warned, waging his finger like a mother scolding her son.

Kick walked inside his house, followed by Gunther. The two boys headed upstairs to get their home work done. When they got to Kick's room, Gunther opened up his book bag and pulled put his first worksheet.

"Alright! First, we have this science sheet from Mrs. Fitzpatrick. It has questions about today's Physics lesson," Gunther explained, holding up the work sheet. Kick nodded weakly, trying not to fall asleep.

"Kick? You're not gonna fall asleep again are you?" Gunther asked. Kick perked up a bit.

"Who? Me? Nah! I'm fine!" Kick assured. Gunther wasn't quite convinced but continued.

"We also have Math, Social Studies and Language arts too." Gunther went on.

"Yeah! I know!" Kick said, taking all his homework out of his bag and setting it on his bed. Gunther laid the rest of his homework out on the opposite side of the bed.

"Let's start with Math first!" Gunther suggested, taking out his math sheet and beginning to work out the first problem.

Kick looked down at his math sheet. He hated math but he had to do the work sheet if he didn't want to get in trouble tomorrow at school. Kick yawned as he took out a pencil and began working out the first problem.

"Let's see 678 divided by 6 equals..." Kick mumbled to himself. He tried to concentrate as best he could but he couldn't seem to think straight due to exhaustion. He began drifting off a bit but woke himself up before fully falling asleep.

"Finished!" Gunther announced a little while later.

"Wha?" Kick shouted, lifting his head up suddenly. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the third problem.

"I said I finished my work sheet." Gunther repeated as he took out his science worksheet.

"Oh." Kick said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Let me guess. You fell asleep again." Gunther said, as Kick picked up his pencil and continued on his math sheet.

"Yes! I'm so tired I can't even concentrate on my homework!" Kick shouted, getting annoyed. Gunther frowned.

"Maybe this night job isn't the best job for you to have." Gunther pointed out.

"What do you mean by that Gunther?" Kick grumbled, trying to concentrate on his work.

"I mean that maybe you should get a different job that doesn't keep you awake all night." Gunther explained.

"What? You think I can't handle having a night job? Huh Gunther?" Kick snapped, putting his pencil down and scowling at Gunther. Gunther was taken aback, surprised by his friend's sudden snappy tone.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Gunther said quietly, slightly offended. He looked down at his feet with sad eyes. Kick's face softened a bit as he noticed the hurt look on Gunther's face. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry Gunther! I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little frustrated that's all." Kick explained. Gunther smiled, no longer offended.

"Don't worry about it! Lack of sleep often makes people grumpy." Gunther said.

"Thanks Gunther! I knew you'd understand. Now to finish up this homework." Kick said, picking up his pencil and getting back to work.

Gunther nodded and continued his own work. An hour later or so, Gunther and Kick had finally finished they're homework.

"Finally! Done!" Kick breathed with a tired sigh. Gunther put his finished work back into his book bag.

"Well, that's done. So how about that nap?" Gunther asked, elbowing kick gently in his ribcage.

"No way! I told you, naps are for babies." Kick repeated, being stubborn and putting his homework back into his book bag.

"Kick! It's only four o'clock. If you take a nap now and wake up at six thirty you can get a couple of hours of sleep in before work." Gunther explained.

Kick yawned again. He was pretty tired. Two hours probably wouldn't make much of a difference, but it was better than no sleep at all right? After all, why not sleep while he had the chance? Kick sighed.

"Alright Gunther! You win. I'll take a nap on one condition. You have to wake me up right at six thirty. Not a second later." Kick said, looking into Gunther's eyes with a serious look.

"Got it! You can count on me Kick!" Gunther assured with a smile. Kick nodded and climbed into bed.

"Remember Gunther! Six thirty." Kick repeated.

"Six thirty. Got it!" Gunther said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Kick nodded and turned over on his side. He then closed his eyes and just like that, he fell into a deep and much need sleep


	5. Tardy with an added screw up

Kick woke to somebody gently shaking him.

"Kick honey. Your gonna be late." a voice called.

The young daredevils eyes shot open and he sat up in bed.

"Mom?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He glanced over at his alarm clock on his bedside table. The clock read 6:45. Kick threw the covers off and hopped out of bed.

"Oh no! I'll be late for my job!" he shouted. Kick's mom nodded.

"Yes. Try and hurry ok?" she said before leaving the room.

After Kick's mom left he found Gunther asleep in the chair he had been in when Kick went to sleep! Kick couldn't believe this. He had trusted Gunther to wake him up and he had fallen asleep himself. Kick walked over and gave Gunther a shake.

"Gunther! Wake up." he said as he shook his shoulder. Gunther began to stir and slowly open his eyes.

"Wha? Huh? Kick! Oh my gosh! I forgot to wake you up!" he shouted, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah! You sure did." he said, giving Gunther a look.

"I'm really sorry, Kick! Can you ever forgive me?" Gunther asked, looking at Kick with sad eyes. Kick thought for a minuet. Being mad at Gunther wasn't gonna help anything. Besides, he didn't mean to fall asleep. Kick sighed.

"It's ok, Gunther." he replied. Gunther smiled.

"Well, then, let's stop chatting and head on over to The Burger Joint." he said, running out of Kick's room. The young daredevil stretched, yawning rather loudly. He hadn't been asleep very long and was still pretty tired. Kick rubbed his eyes and followed Gunther down stairs.

When the two boys got downstairs, they couldn't find Kick's mom anywhere. At first they were confused before realizing that she was probably already in the car. Heading that way, the boys ran out to join Kick's mom in the car. Kick's mom then pulled out of the driveway and headed for the Burger Joint.

By the time the got to the fast food place, it was 7:15 and they were already late. Kick quickly waved goodbye to his mom before running inside, his best friend following close behind him. They skidded to a stop at the counter, panting slightly. There was Joseph waiting for them to arrive.

"Your late." he stated in a tone sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was taking a nap and..." Kick began before Joseph interrupted.

"Look, I don't need an explanation. Just do your job and man the drive through window." he said impatiently. Kick nodded, said goodbye to Gunther, and ran to man his post. Gunther left soon after, closing the door to the restaurant behind him.

Kick yawned once more, groggily placing his head set onto his head. He was still quiet tired even though he had taken a nap earlier. It wasn't long before a customer came to the drive through window. Kick yawned again before taking the order

"Welcome to the Burger Joint. May I take your order?" Kicked asked in a tired voice. The man at the window placed his order

"Let me have a chicken sandwich with french fries and a coke." he said. Kick heard the order but he was so tired the he couldn't pay close enough attention.

"Did you get all that?" the man asked, after a five minuet pause. Kick nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it." Kick assured in a distracted sounding voice. He then turned around, giving the order to Joseph.

"We need a chicken salad with tater tots and a root beer." he said, getting the man's order wrong. His brain wasn't functioning too well after being awake for nearly twenty four hours straight. Sure, he had taken a nap but it wasn't a very long one at that. Joseph nodded.

"Alright! The order will be right out and the total is seventeen dollars and forty cents." he replied, before busying himself with the order. Kick nodded groggily before turning back to the drive through window.

"Your total is fourteen dollars and seventy cents. Please move up to the next window." he said to the man. Kick had not only gotten the order wrong but the total as well.

"Alright! Thanks so much!" the man replied. He then moved up to the next window like Kick had said. Kick waited as Joseph gave the man his order. His eyes were starting to droop again and he began to fall back asleep. Unknown to the sleep deprived daredevil, there was much confusion going on at the check out window.

"Um, excuse me, sir but I believe that you gave me the wrong order." the man said to Joseph when he received his food. Joseph shook his head.

"No. You had a chicken salad, tater tots and a root beer right?"

"No, no, no! I ordered a chicken sandwich, french fries and a coke! I don't even like root beer!" Joseph scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, then why do I have this order written down when you ordered something completely different?" The man was starting to get annoyed.

"How should I know? Look, can you please just correct the order so I can pay and move on?" he asked impatiently. Joseph nodded.

"Yes sir. If you will just wait here while we sort things out, then we'll have the correct order out in a few minuets." The man nodded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll be waiting."

Joseph turned away from the man, heading back towards Kick. He needed to talk to him about this little order mix up to hopefully keep it from happening again. When Joseph returned to the drive through window, he found Kick, once again, fast asleep. Joseph was getting tired of finding Kick asleep on the job. It may only have been the second time, but to Joseph, that was two times too many.

"Hey, dude! Wake up." Joseph said, shaking Kick awake. Kick lifted his head, looking up at Joseph. He rubbed his eyes, snapping back to reality.

"Oh great! Did I fall asleep again?" he asked. This was meant to be a rhetorical question since Kick already knew the answer. Joseph rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Yeah. You did. Look kid, if you can't even get a simple order right, then you can kiss this job goodbye." he said with a frown. Kick looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He didn't understand what Joseph was talking about at all. Joseph sighed.

"You got the last customers order wrong. It was supposed the be a chicken sandwich, french fries, and a coke. Not a chicken salad, tater tots, and a root bear." he explained.

Kick face palmed himself. He was letting his lack of sleep interfere with the accuracy of his job.

"Sorry, Joseph! I just got a little bit confused is all." Kick explained in response. Joseph continued to look at Kick.

"Well, in this business you can't afford to get confused. If we aren't getting the orders of our customers right, that effects their satisfaction. If the customers aren't happy with our services, then they won't come back and if there aren't enough people ordering our food then we could go out of business." he explained. Kick nodded, resisting the urge to yawn again.

"I understand. From now on, no more screw ups." he assured confidently. Joseph nodded.

"Good. Now stay here and watch for customers while I go fix this man's order. And this time, try not to fall asleep." he said. Kick nodded and faced towards the drive through window as Joseph walked off to correct the mans order.

A few minuets later, Joseph had the correct order ready to give to the man at the window.

"Sorry for the delay sir. We've got a rookie running the drive through window who doesn't have much experience with helping run a fast food restaurant." he explained, handing the man his order. The man nodded and took his order, giving Joseph the money he had to pay for his food. Joseph counted up the money to make sure it was the right amount. This time it wasn't.

"Sir. Your short two dollars and 70 cents." he told the man right before he was about to drive off. The man shook his head.

"Nope. I was told that the total was fourteen dollars and seventy cents." Joseph did a mental face palm.

"I apologize sir but I believe you were given the wrong total. The correct total is only two dollars and seventy cents more." The man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gosh! This place is all screwed up tonight." he mumbled under his breath, reaching into his wallet and pulling out the exact amount of money Joseph had said. He was afraid if he didn't, Joseph would mess up on the amount of change back.

"Thank you for your service and please come again!" Joseph said and with that, the customer drove off. After the customer left, Joseph shook his head in an unsatisfied manner.

_"If Kick doesn't get his head on straight, this night will not go smoothly."_ Joseph thought to himself as he walked back to man his post.

He only hoped that Kick would keep his word on no more screw ups


End file.
